Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Endgame
Endgame is the fourth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Up and Out The two contestants will climb up through a glass tower filled with obstacles. The first person to reach the top and escape the tower wins. Winner: '''Kurou Amano '''Reward Challenge: Living on the Edge One person from each tribe balances on a narrow platform, held up by three people from their tribe via a rope. The first tribe to have their person fall off the platform, by losing balance or dropping the platform, loses, and the other tribe wins a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol and fishing gear. Winner(s): '''Dol '''Immunity Challenge: Hanging On 10 contestants from each tribe will hang from a ledge, with the last person hanging winning immunity for their tribe. Once someone falls off, they can choose to give any person still hanging a weight on the shoulder, making it tougher for them to continue hanging. '''Winner(s): '''Gnouy Story Day 13 All contestants gather around for the Redemption Island duel. Gloss and Kurou Amano are brought out, Nathaniel Swede tells them about the challenge and they then prepare to fight for their lives. Both enter the tower at the same time, seeing its five floors. In the first floor the two have to climb on ropes until they reach the roof on the other side of the room, where a hatch to the next floor waits. Kurou makes very quick work, flying through the ropes, while Gloss takes it slow but steady. Gloss' strategy works, as Kurou finds himself lost amongst the ropes and has to take another way to the hatch, allowing Gloss to catch up. Kurou gets to the hatch first though, going through it to floor two. There, each person has to solve five puzzles. Every solved puzzle unlocks a new platform in the wall. Once all five platforms are unlocked, the contestant can use them to get to the next floor. Kurou quickly solves the first puzzle, as Gloss struggles to get through the hatch. In a shocking turn of events, Gloss loses his grip while going through, falling down to the floor and having to start the climb all over. This gives Kurou time to solve all other puzzles while Gloss once again makes his way to the hatch. Gloss gets through it as Kurou starts climbing the platforms, and while Kurou gets to the third floor, Gloss solves the first puzzle. On the third floor, the contestants have to build a tower of their own using boxes in the room, high enough to reach the hatch that leads to the fourth floor. Gloss makes fast progress on the puzzles, while Kurou starts building his tower. Gloss, however, soon gets stuck on the fifth and final puzzle. This gives Kurou time to finish his tower and reach the fourth floor. On the fourth floor, the contestants have to maneuver through a spiderweb-like structure covering the entire room, trying to get to the hatch that leads to the fifth and final floor without getting lost. Kurou slowly but surely makes his way towards the hatch, while Gloss is completely dumbfounded at the puzzle, starting to physically attack it in a fit of rage and break it down, having to restart the entire puzzle from scratch. Kurou, meanwhile, makes his way through the hatch to the fifth and final floor. There, the contestants have to use building supplies available in the room to build a fully functional elevator, that will carry them to the top of the floor - from there, the contestant can get out at the top of the tower, staying alive in the game. While Kurou starts building his elevator, Gloss goes insane, completely destroying almost the entire room. After an hour, he finally calms down, and after two more, he finally solves the puzzle and can move on to the third floor. Meanwhile, Kurou has found himself completely stuck, having made virtually no progress on the elevator the last few hours. While Gloss builds his tower however, Kurou gets a breakthrough and as Gloss reaches the fourth floor, Kurou is almost done with his elevator. Gloss almost flies through the spiderweb, high on energy, while Kurou finishes building his elevator and gets ready to use it. As Gloss gets through the hatch to the fifth and final floor, Kurou is already half-way up in his elevator. Desperate, Gloss starts throwing whatever items he can find at Kurou's elevator, but it doesn't help. Kurou reaches the top of the floor, goes through the hatch, and is declared the winner as he steps out on top of the tower. Kurou's elevator is sent down to pick up Gloss, who reluctantly takes it. Kurou heads back to Redemption Island to await his next duel, while Gloss has his torch snuffed and has to leave the game. Day 14 The tribes gather for their reward challenge. Hodges balances for Dol, while Harry, Nick Fury and Blake hold the rope. For Gnouy, Finn balances while Luki, Carol and Snow hold the rope. The tribes go steady at first, but then the wind starts picking up. Blake starts losing her grip of the rope a little bit, while everyone else, particularly Snow, hold strong. Finn, on the other hand, starts swaying while Hodges doesn't move a single millimeter. After a while, Finn starts swaying even more - at the same time, however, Nick and Blake both start to grow tired and loosen their grips, as does Carol. After a little while longer, everyone but Harry and Snow can barely hold onto the rope. That doesn't matter much, though, because Finn finally loses his balance, falling off the platform. Nathaniel Swede gives Dol their reward, and the tribes head back to camp. Day 15 The tribes gather for the immunity challenge. Blake sits out for Dol. Almost immediately, Carol lets go of the ledge and gives her weight to Yamada. Nick Fury does the same not long after, giving his weight to Odysseus. Ron and Gandalf, too, step down, giving Luki and Snow their weights. A while afterwards, Joey can't hold on any longer and lets go, also giving Snow his weight. 10 minutes into the challenge, it becomes too much for Yamada, who drops, giving the Master his weight. The Master, hurt by having been giving another weight to carry, drops out, giving the very stabile Yoda his weight. J.D. falls 15 minutes into the challenge, giving Odysseus yet another weight to carry. This becomes too much for the mythic figure, who has to drop out and gives Yoda another weight. Out of nowhere, Felix decides to step down too, giving the still stabile Yoda a third weight. Yoda gets a fourth weight when Luki falls shortly after, yet still hangs on tightly. 40 minutes into the challenge, Yoda's weights become too much for him, and he suddenly drops out of the challenge, giving his weight to Snow, who now has three. A few minutes later, Newton drops, giving the sweating Harry a weight. This makes Harry drop out too very shortly after, giving his weight to Finn. That leaves the Dol with only Monica and Hodges left, while Gnouy has Snow, Catherine, V.M. and Finn. Snow drops over an hour into the challenge, giving his weight to the extremely stabile Monica. Finn drops out just seconds afterwards, giving Monica a second weight. Out of nowhere, Hodges falls shortly after that, giving V.M. his weight and leaving Monica as the last Dol member hanging. A few minutes afterwards it looks while V.M. is about to drop, with Catherine hanging less steady than before too, but it's Monica who does instead, giving Gnouy immunity yet again and once more sending Dol to tribal. Nathaniel Swede congratules Gnouy on their win and tells Dol he'll see them later that day, sending the tribes back to camp. Before they go, Gnouy sends Ron to exile and captures Yamada. Tribal Council 4: Dol Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Catherine Willows, referring to the fact that she already has to start thinking about the end. Gallery